


I trust you

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Blood Kink, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Knifeplay, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You decide to indulge in one of Keith's kinks





	I trust you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Requests are open! Check out my tumblr https://space-papiii.tumblr.com

You laid back, anxiety eating away at your nerves as your boyfriend hovered over you. He gently caressed your hair, trying to calm you down. "Hey, it's gonna be alright. I promise."

His dark eyes locked with yours and you nodded your head, taking a deep breath. "Okay, I trust you." 

The corners of Keith's lips twitched upwards, and he leaned down, lips pressing against your forehead before he pulled back. He sat down on the mattress, reaching over to drag you into his lap, one arm wrapped around your waist, grip tight so that you were effectively trapped there. Your eyes stared up at his face, trailing down this neck and torso before your breath caught in your throat. In his free hand, he was holding his knife, thumb rubbing over the hilt. 

Noticing how nervous you were, his free hand squeezed your side reassuringly before he slowly brought it up to your thigh, barely touching you with the cold flat of the blade over your naked leg. Audibly gulping, you reached over, grabbing Keith's jacket tightly in your fist, holding onto it for dear life as he turned it over and dragged it across your skin. Pain blossomed over your skin, and it took all of your willpower not to jerk your body away from him. 

You buried your head into his shoulder, not wanting to look down in fear that you would panic and make him stop. Keith glanced down, hugging you close to his body before he began to murmur into your ear. "You're doing a good job, babe. You can look down if you want. It isn't bad at all." 

Breath shaky, you removed your head from his shoulder, preparing yourself for the worst before you glanced down to see a long red skinny line with tiny droplets starting to drip downwards. Your bottom lip began to tremble, tears falling from your eyes. "It hurts, Keith."

Keith rubbed small circles into your side, setting the knife down before reaching up to wipe away the tears that continued to fall down your cheeks. "I know it does." Sighing out, he brushed some hair from your eyes, down at you. "Would you like me to stop?"

You shook your head no, surprising both him and yourself. Glancing down at his jacket to find the right words, you met his gaze. "I want to do this because I know this is something you want to do."

Keith couldn't help but grin, leaning down to kiss your tears away. "Thank you... Thank you so much..." He held you close, his hand moving down your body before stopping at the juncture between your legs. His fingers slowly began to toy with you, grabbing and pinching at your inner thigh. His lips brushed against your neck, sucking and biting before his hand began to rub against your wet slit. Your legs clamped together around his hand out of both shock and pleasure, needing more friction. 

Keith picked up the knife with his free hand as he continued to distract you, thumb just barely brushing over your clit, making your entire body shiver out. He brought the blade to your other leg, pressing his fingers into your wet slit at the same time his knife broke through your skin. 

You took in a sharp intake of air, grip on his jacket tightening so that your knuckles were turning white as your body's sensations tried to discern between what was pain and what was pleasure. Keith continued to stroke your pussy, adding in another finger, twisting and curling it inside your walls before he brought the knife against your thigh again. You hissed out in pain, hips grinding against his hand as you choked on tears. 

Keith glanced over to see tears were streaming down your cheeks, and he leaned over, kissing them away. "Shhh babe, I got you. I'm right here." His fingers spread out like a v, thumb rubbing against your clit even faster as he sliced the blade over your skin again. "You're doing such a good job holding up like this." 

A whine left your lips as you felt pleasure gripping your body, the pain from his knife confusing you as to whether you enjoyed it or not. 

Keith panted out, warm breath hitting your cheek as he showered your face with kisses. His hips rose up, slightly grinding his obvious erection against your ass. 

His fingers quickened in you, and you felt your toes curl as you were thrown over the edge, orgasm taking over your body. Keith brought the blade against your skin once more as your body shook in his lap. You whimpered out as he continued to finger fuck you as you rode it out. Your head was foggy from both pain and pleasure, and when you were finally over it, you couldn't help but feel like a ragdoll in his arms. 

You grimaced at the feeling of being empty when he pulled his fingers from your cunt, wet from your arousal before he wiped them on some of the blood from your legs, bringing his hand to his mouth before sucking his fingers clean. A long, languid moan left his lips, and he stared down at you with a look full of both love and lust, that it left you speechless.

"Thank you so much. I'm happy we did this." He reached up and wiped away the remaining tears from your face before he gently picked you up and carried you towards the bathroom. "No why don't we get you cleaned up?"


End file.
